1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image composer, and, more particularly, to a multiface image composer suitable for use with a photographic enlarger, a projector, a slide projector and the like.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
Heretofore, when a composite photographic picture is to be produced, a photosensitive film or a photographic paper is subjected to multiple exposures so as to produce a composite picture. Such an operation, however, requires a high technical skill of the draftsman and is fairly timeconsuming.